majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Risk Assessment
From TNT: When a well-off graduate student gets shot to death in a gang-riddled neighborhood, the Major Crimes Division must work with the FBI, including Fritz Howard to find his killer. Throughout the investigation, it is revealed how each member of the unit became interested in joining the police force The Victim *Robert Keller *Tyler Rhodes The Suspects *Darryl Walker **Tyler's 14-year old cousin. **Forced to watch Tyler's murder. **Found with the murder weapon on him. *Shorty Wallace **Member of the 12th Street Rounders. **One of the three gang members responsible for killing Tyler Rhodes. *T-Ray Smith **Member of the 12th Street Rounders. **Identified as the one who actually murdered Tyler Rhodes. *Lavar Miller **Member of the 12th Street Rounders. **One of the three gang members responsible for killing Tyler Rhodes. *Jada Rhodes **Tyler Rhodes' mother. **Blamed Robert Keller for her son's death and murdered him in retaliation. Evidence Closing the Case After Congressman Keller exposes the operation against the 12th Street Rounders on television to try to break the case, the police round up all the gang members. On Tyler's cousin Darryl Walker, they find a gun that matches the bullets in Tyler proving that Darryl was the fourth person in the car, the one that Robert Keller was trying to cover up for. Julio is able to convince Darryl to talk and he explains that the three gang members grabbed him off the streets and forced him to watch them murder his cousin. After they ditched the gun and dropped him off, he went back for it so he could use it to get revenge for his cousin's murder. He finally gives them the names of the gang members: Shorty Wallace, T-Ray Smith and Lavar Miller. Separately, the squad questions the three, offering the first to break a deal of second degree murder with a possibility of parole in fifteen years. The other two will get life without parole. Finally, Lavar breaks and tells them T-Ray killed Tyler. Once he learns Lavar broke Shorty cooperates as well, explaining that they were trying to force people to see that they controlled the neighborhood. However, both insist that they weren't responsible for Robert's murder as it would bring everyone down on them. Raydor realizes they are right and that someone else must've done it. They tell Congressman Keller of the news, but he is still angry as they only solved the murder of Tyler Rhodes and not his son. While he is ranting about his anger at his son's death, Raydor realizes something and leaves. She has Robert's dog Max brought in as a witness and brings in Tyler and Darryl's mothers. They inform the mothers that as Darryl was in the car with the killers, he is legally an accomplice and will be charged in his cousin's murder. An enraged Jada Rhodes yells at them that everything in the neighborhood was fine until Robert came along telling them to fight back against the gangs and got Tyler killed. At a signal from Raydor, Rusty and Tao release Max who clearly recognizes Jada. When they point this out, she starts to break down and they offer to put Darryl into witness protection instead if she tells them the truth. Buzz quickly puts Rusty in another room so he won't be a witness to her confession and thus a witness in another possible murder trial and Jada explains that she blamed Robert for her son's death. Before Robert was murdered, the police did nothing about it, yet arrested all the gang members afterwards. When Raydor points out that they now have Tyler's killers in custody, Jada tells her that she doesn't hold them responsible, but holds Robert Keller responsible. Jada confesses to murdering Robert and disposing of his body and is charged with the murder. She explains that she let Max live as she couldn't bring herself to kill a dog and has no remorse for any of her actions. Guest Cast Locations Episode Notes *Rusty asks each of the members of Major Crimes why they joined the police. **Provenza joined because he wanted to help people and is afraid of fire so he prefers getting shot at. He also enjoys bossing people around. **Flynn joined after nearly being arrested for stealing a motorcycle and deciding he'd rather put people behind bars rather than end up there himself. **Julio's cat was murdered and he was determined to eventually put the killers behind bars. He did eventually do that for attempted murder and rape charges. As they were on their third strike, they were sent away for life and Julio got great satisfaction from it. **Raydor initially wanted to become a lawyer but first put her husband Jack through law school. He was supposed to put her through afterwards, but she then had their two children and she took up a job as a police officer to pay the bills before he left which ruined any chance of her becoming a lawyer. Afterwards, she discovered she liked the law better than lawyers anyway and got more enjoyment out of saving people. **Tao initially went to medical school, but discovered that doctors tended to care more about protecting themselves and left and joined the police force who protect each other. **Sykes was military police in Afghanistan and enjoys saving people and catching the bad guys. **Buzz's father and uncle were murdered in a robbery when he was eleven and he desired to solve their murders. However, he didn't want to risk his mother losing him so he went to film school instead and ended up in a his current role. ***Buzz's story about his reasons for joining the department are a major part of the storyline of the first half of season 5. His dream of becoming a detective is fulfilled in the series finale when Provenza arranges for Buzz to go to the police academy and become an actual detective rather than a Reserve Detective. Trivia Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 2 Category:Episodes